Crowdsourcing has emerged over the past few years as a new mode to organize work. It allows individuals to work and potentially earn without the need for physical co-location, employment contracts, or even an established identity. Thus, individuals and organizations are keen to adopt the process to carry out tasks relating to human computation by utilizing the potential of the open crowd with less overhead. Today, for individuals and organizations, there is a plethora of crowdsourcing platforms, each of which helps crowdsource different kinds of tasks. Each of the crowdsourcing platforms differ from one another, depending on what is crowdsourced and how crowdsourcing is carried out.
There are many stakeholders (individuals and organizations) of crowdsourcing platforms, and they tend to seek different information about crowdsourcing platforms. Information on crowdsourcing platforms is usually scattered across different pages of crowdsourcing platform websites and, at times, not available. Hence, there is a need for a service that provides a single point of comprehensive information dissemination about the various crowdsourcing platforms, and further caters to the information requirements of the various stakeholders of the crowdsourcing platforms.